Raven
by Cryptic Aysha
Summary: InuKag Inuyasha is a famous singer but also has a girl named Ravens who sings with him duets but isnt visible to the public. This girl he has grown up with and he has a girlfriend. Well what can happen is unknown. First fanfic so go easy on me and bad sum
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hey people this is my 1st fanfic in along time so bare with me.

Disclaimer: As all of you know or should know I don not own Inu-Yasha

Raven: Chapter 1

"Hey Raven get down here!" Inu-Yasha screamed waiting for his girl to come charging down the stairs. See He and his pretty sapphire-eyed beauty have grown up with each other. He was only seven months older her. Their mothers also grew up together which is why they grew up together.

"INU!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms, she hooked her legs around his waist and buried her head into his neck. Being a half-demon he held her around the waist as if she weighed nothing but crushed her body against his in a hug sniffing her relaxing lavender-ocean scent.

"Ahem…," a person said from the doorway. Still carrying the girl he turned around to face the girls mother Namie Higurashi. He switched the girl in his arms to bridal-style and went to kiss her on the cheek "Hey mom," Inu said. He had always considered Mrs. Higurashi as his mother having her raise him with his mother Izayou how the heck do you spell that?Tashio. "Welcome Back," replied Namie taking a quick look at her future-son-in-law and her daughter who had her head tucked at the crook of the silver-haired boy's neck, which caused a healthy red to spread across his cheeks. "I would hate to see what would have happened to her if u didn't come sooner" Namie said in a low chuckle which darkened the blush on both the teenagers' cheeks even though only one of them was visible to the eye. The 15 year old girl just made her grip visibly stronger and whined 'well no one can blame me, this is the longest we have ever been apart from each other' she thought. "If you are staying tonight you will have to stay with Kagome 'cause I am remodeling the guest room" Namie said walking towards the kitchen and disappearing.

"Is she gone yet?" he heard a mumble from the girl in his arms, all he did was nod. With his hanyou ability he got them to her room in no time and laid down on the bed with her and nuzzled her neck the way they always did when his mind began to wonder. ("So comfortable," Inu-Yasha's human side stated. "You can't be saying that we have a girlfriend you know" The hanyou said. "Not that me and the mortal agreed to her" The demon said back "but I love Kikyou…" the hanyou said. "Keep on trying to convince yourself that" said the human Inu-Yasha and vanished. "You lover her… Kagome" the demon said "Of course I love her she is Kagome… MY Raven the one that is like a sister" the hanyou replied. "NO u idiot I mean…" that's when he heard his Demon side of him began growling and he could hear ravens voice in the distance.) Then he noticed what had caused his demon side to growl two things. First of all Kagome wasn't lying beside him she was ONTOP of him. Second she was rubbing his right ear with his head still tucked in her neck.

"Kag…?"Inu-Yasha asked. "Finally! So how was the tour?" Kagome asked cheerfully. "Boring as always. Everyone trying to get to know I quote "who is the person you always sing your duets with we know you call her Raven but there is no one we know with that type of voice that is called Raven even the media did research" I just shrug and ignore them" Inu-Yasha answered back "hey Kag? I know you go under disguise to sing with me but you have never told me why." Inu-Yasha said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well you see there are many reasons…" before she could continue his cell phone rang "Inu-baby!" a squeaking voice said on the other line. Kagome just gave a sigh kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Inu-Yasha just sighed. "How come you never told me you were back?" Kikyou said "I just got back." Inu-Yasha stated. "Okay so that means you can come pick me up and we can go shopping right?" she said cheerfully. "Umm… sorry Kikyou I am kind of busy" Inu-Yasha said. "To busy to visit your girlfriend after being gone for a month… I missed you…I cried myself to sleep and you get back and you tell me you are busy" she (fake) cried over the phone Inu-Yasha seemed to buy it and guilt rushed over him he gave a loud sigh and replied muttering "Okay Kikyou see you in an hour." She squeaked "I love you" and hung up. That's when my girl decides to walk through the door. "You are going huh?" she says in a low voice. I just look at her apologetically and say "Sorry Kag I just haven't been treating her well lately I have to make it up to her." She smiles but I see the hurt in her eyes she was never good at hiding things from me. "Go… and have fun!" she tries to say cheerfully but her voice cracks when I walk towards her she just backs up hangs her head to shield her eyes and say please Inu… just go… she is your girlfriend you should be with her right now." There was a tone of finality in her voice and one that said 'leave me alone'. "See you later Kag… and I love you," he said as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I simply do not get why I have o do this every chapter but….. I don't own Inu-Yasha though I do own a poster of him: D

Chapter 2

"Inu-darling, doesn't this look great!" Kikyou stated. Inu-Yasha barley looked her way but just nodded. "How about this?" She asked again. "Doesn't red just suite me?" Kikyou kept on rambling on and on about what would look good on her but she wasn't too dumb not to realize that he wasn't paying attention to her. She stuffed about seven bags full of clothes into his arms and he just merely kept on walking. She just huffed and kept on walking behind him.



"Kagome! Sango is here," Namie screamed up the stairs. "Let her up mom!" Kagome yelled back from her private washroom attached to her bedroom trying to make her red puffy eyes look normal. "Hey Kags wanna go to the m…" Sango stopped mid sentence when she saw the state her friend was in. "Hey what's wrong? What happened? Was it Koga again if it was I will personally…." Sango never got to finish when Kagome interrupted "No San it's just me I just felt over whelmed you know exams are in a few weeks and I don't know…" Kagome said lying through her teeth that didn't go unnoticed by Sango. "You know Kags you can trust me we have known each other since we were in grade 3," Sango said knowing there was something her friend has always been hiding from her since the begging of their friendship she just never wanted to push her. "I know… ANYWAYS what were you saying?" Sango knowing that Kagome didn't want to no longer talk about this subject just let it go. "I was saying lets go to the mall!" Sango said with enthusiasm.



"Hello?" Inu-Yasha said answering his ringing phone. "Hey Yash!" Miroku Inu-Yasha friend since 3rd grade said from the other side of the conversation. "What are you up two man... wanna go catch a movie?" Miroku asked. Meanwhile Kikyou was working on Inu-Yasha's shirt inside his bedroom trailing nibbles and kisses from his ear lobe down to his jaw and tracing his muscles with her fingers. "Hmm…?" Inu-Yasha questioned to busy wondering if this would have felt any different if it was Kagome. 'What the hell am I thinking I can' think that way about Kagome!' Inu-Yasha thought his muscles tensing at the thought of him and Kagome getting this far. "Hold on 'Roku," Inu-Yasha told his friend. Not waiting for a reply and putting his cell down on his night table he gently as possible pushed Kikyou off him gave her a kiss and left the room grabbing his phone on the way. "Yah you were saying?" Inu-Yasha continued. "Yes I was saying would you like to go watch XXX state of the union tonight? And what were you doing?" Inuyasha could practically feel his friend's perverted smile across the phone. "Sure... and none of you business" Inuyasha said walking back towards his room only to see no more Kikyou with a sigh he jumped on his bed and turned on the T.V. "Hey have you heard the news?" Miroku was basically worst then a girl when it came to gossip which is why Inuyasha was so updated of what happens at school. "Sango slapped you again…" Inuyasha said with his tone swarming with sarcasm. "No, you know Kagome right? That girl who you hate so much?" Miroku said not even getting close to what his friends expression. "What about her?" asked Inu-Yasha trying to suppress his growl. "She is dating Koga and they have been an item ever since two weeks ago." Defiantly not expecting his friend's reaction Miroku dropped the phone when Inu-Yasha screamed. "Whatttttt!" Inuyasha screamed in disbelief.


End file.
